The animal model development programs are in a continuation stage. A number of new models were completed during the year and are currently undergoing evaluation. Vasopressin deficient behaviorally defined and hypertensive rats were placed under study. In addition, studies of the effect of diets containing simple and complex sugars were undertaken in obese hypertensive rats. In mice, a model carrying three genes, nude (nu), x-linked immunological defect (xid), and beige (bg), all of which affect separate portions of the immune system was constructed. Preliminary evidence indicates promise for those areas of research requiring the use of immunocompromised animals.